


Fucking Tuesdays

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Gabriel is NOT DEAD(tm), Goddam Tuesdays, I have a thing for soulmate things, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Rimming, Sam has over 100 bitchfaces that Gabriel documents carefully, Sass, Tags: Sam is a kinky little shit, The Cage, also they're soulmates, i guess, orgasm denial?, sabriel with a side of destiel, see if you catch it, slight angst, slight bbc Sherlock reference, the Heat of the Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



It was a Monday. Sam was not the biggest fan of Mondays, but today was especially bad. He had been on a hunt for three days while Dean researched the mark of Cain, and he hadn't slept in two days. "Heya Sammy!" Dean tossed Sam a beer. "How's things?"  
"They're fine, Dean." Sam said, lying in the typical Winchester way. "How 'bout you?"  
"Fan-friggin-tastic. Cas isn't answering his phone, and I got squat on the Mark. Nothing in the Men of Letter's archives."  
"What about Crowley? He might know something."  
"Nah, I've tried. Nothing. You sure you're all right, Sam? You look like shit - no offence."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean. I just haven't slept in two days, that's all, so I'm gonna crash."  
Sam ascended the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep in minutes, but in those minutes he managed to wet his pillow with tears. He had found out from Lucifer in the cage that Gabriel was dead, and sometimes he remembered it and got really upset. 

Sam's radio woke him up the next day, a Tuesday. It was just an ad, but then a familiar song came on. It couldn't be. No, it couldn't be. "I never meant to be so bad to you' the radio sang, 'one thing I said that I would never do.'  
Sam could feel the tears welling up as the voice changed on the radio. 'One look from you and I would fall from grace.' It sounded like Gabe. "And it would wipe the smile right from my face..."  
"Gabriel?" Sam asked cautiously.   
A snap clicked over the radio, and the archangel stood in front of Sam. "Hey Sam." Gabriel said softly, "didja miss me?"  
Sam stood up slowly, and walked over to Gabriel. He looked him over, and then yanked him into a moose hug. "I thought you were dead!"   
"Who told you that, Samwich?"  
"Lucifer. When I was in the cage. Said he killed you in that motel with all the demigods."  
"Oh, I guarantee that was real. 100%"  
"So you are dead."  
"Nope, guess again."  
"How'd you do it?"  
"Hellooo, trickster!"  
Sam shot Gabe a bitchface. "Ah, bitchface #13, You're Obnoxious And I Want To Punch You But I Also Want To Kiss You."  
Sam went red. "How-?"  
"I'm an archangel, Samsquatch. Mind reading?"  
Sam went even redder when Gabriel winked at him. The archangel clicked his fingers, without any apparent change, but Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What did you do?" He asked.  
"Soundproofing, Sam. Dean won't hear a thing. Yes, I heard all your prayers. Well, not prayers per se, but you get the picture." Gabe was dangerously in Sam's space now, close enough to kiss him (well, if he could reach).  
Sam pulled Gabe's face towards his. "Can you hear all my thoughts?"  
"When I choose to, yes."  
Sam smashed his lips onto Gabriel's, pushing him against the door. Sam trailed his hands down to grip Gabriel's hips, keeping him firmly against the wall while he explored the archangel's mouth. Sam's cock was aching, begging to be touched. It was amazing how fast the archangel could make him hard. A snap was heard, and suddenly they were both on Sam's bed, minus clothes. Sam gasped at the sudden loss of constricting fabric and Gabriel just smirked. The younger Winchester connected their lips again, pressing Gabe into the mattress. Sam started to kiss his way down the archangel's neck, leaving red marks where he bit. Eventually, Sam moved downwards to tease Gabriel's nipples with his mouth and hands, holding himself out of reach of Gabe's desperate thrusts. "Sam," he panted between moans, "Sam, I want you to fu-oh fuck Sam!"  
Sam sat up and grinned (rather wolfishly, Gabe thought).. "Not yet." He narrowed his eyes. "Gabe, handcuffs."  
"Well, well, little Sammy's all grown up and kinky now." Gabe mocked as he snapped his fingers, dropping handcuffs into Sam's hands.  
"You have no idea." Sam replied, hooking them around the bars on the headboard.  
"I'm pretty sure I do, Samwich. Mind reading, remember?"   
Sam smirked and pressed a sloppy kiss to Gabriel's collarbone before slowly mouth in his way downwards. Gabriel's cock was swollen, with precome leaking out, by the time Sam reached it. He exhaled slowly, getting a whimper from the smaller man. Sam licked a slow stripe up the length of Gabe's shaft, then swirled his tongue around the tip. Gabriel was lapsing between swearing in English and what Sam presumed was Enochian when, without warning, Sam sunk his mouth all the way to the base of Gabriel's cock. He swallowed, the back of his throat bobbing against the head of Gabe's dick. Gabriel's hands were clasping and unclasping frantically as he shouted Sam's name. Just as suddenly as he had taken all of Gabriel into his mouth, Sam pulled off with an obscene, wet 'pop' sound that probably would have shot him to rock-hard attention if he wasn't already. He trailed his tongue down the length of Gabe's cock and then down to his asshole, and hovered, breath ghosting over the puckered muscle. He placed his hands on the insides of the archangel's thighs to steady himself, then stabbed his tongue as deep as it would go. Gabriel screamed in pleasure and Sam silently thanked him for the soundproofing. He was shocked to hear an answer in his mind. 'You're welcome, Sammy.'  
Sam decided that they could discuss that after he had reduced Gabriel to a screaming mess and then fucked him into the mattress. Gabriel was shaking now, and Sam heard his voice in his head, telling him he was close. He removed his (very talented, according to Gabe) tongue before Gabriel got the chance to come. "Can you...?" He asked  
"Consider it done, Sasquatch." Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly there was angelic lube on Sam's cock.   
Sam lined up, and then pressed into Gabriel, who swore. A lot. So much so that I don't even think half of them are words, and the other half got too rude to write. Sam knew neither of them would last long, but hell if he wouldn't make it worth it. He began thrusting into Gabe at an amazing pace, using his longer limbs to grip the headboard and still keep his thrusts even. The rough friction of Sam's torso against his dick was enough to send the archangel over the edge, and as he clenched around Sam, the hunter came as well, stars blurring his vision.   
A snap later, the handcuffs were gone, and the mess had disappeared, and all that was left was Sam, Gabe, and boneless post-orgasmic bliss. "So what was that where I could hear your thoughts?" Sam asked, tracing patterns onto Gabe's shoulder.   
"It's very rare, it only happens when an angel finds a human soulmate, like Cassie and your bro, which is about a one in a million chance. When 'the soulmate bond is consummated', they're able to hear each other's thoughts."  
Sam drew a heart on Gabriel's back. "So I'm your soulmate, huh? I could live with that."  
"Shut up and kiss me, Sammykins."  
"Did you just call me Sammykins?"  
"Shhh."


End file.
